heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dalton Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Boy that Hated Kid Colt! | Synopsis2 = In a small western town Billy and his sister are trying to cross a muddy street without getting dirty and are made fun of by some of the locals. When the men start throwing rocks, causing mud to splash on the dress Billy's sister is wearing they get a good laugh. Suddenly the cruel pranks are stopped when Kid Colt arrives, rounds the men up in a lasso and drags them through the mud, then tells them to get lost. Kid Colt then rides the girl across the street to avoid any more mud. The girl is suddenly concerned when Billy decides that he wants to grow up to be a tough outlaw like Kid Colt. Hearing this troubles Kid Colt, as he believes that the life of an outlaw should not be idealized. Kid Colt then pretends to be cold hearted and with the help of some of the locals pretends to kick an old man out of his chair and shoots laundry off a clothes line into the mud. Billy is so shocked by this behaviour he decides that Kid Colt is no good, tells the outlaw that he hates him, and storms off. In the aftermath Billy's sister thanks Kid Colt for helping and sees him off with a kiss on the cheek. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The New Marshall | Synopsis3 = Western Story. | StoryTitle4 = Death by Torture! | Synopsis4 = A band of renegade Navajos led by chief Black Cloud attack a stage coach. Their attack is interrupted by the arrival of Kid Colt who sends them fleeing. As Kid Colt and the coach part company, Black Cloud and his surviving braves watch. Black Cloud then orders his warriors Black Bear and Running Deer to capture Kid Colt and bring him back to their tribe. That night as Kid Colt is camped out, he is attacked by the two Navajo warriors who knock him out and bring him before Black Cloud. Coming around, Kid Colt is informed by Black Cloud that he will be tortured and then eventually killed for his interference. First they tie Kid Colt up and leave him out in the sun and force him to crawl to a bowl of water. Facing dehydration, Kid Colt struggles to the bowl and finds that the Navajos have cruelly filled it with salt water. They then tie the Kid to a horse and drag him along the area, leaving him battered and bloody. Finally, they tie him to a stake where they intend to burn Kid Colt alive. They decide to leave his guns in their holsters so that the fire will cause the bullets to explode, causing a more painful death. However, the flames weapon the ropes that bind him enough for Kid Colt to break free. He then pulls his guns and begins shooting at the Navajos sending them fleeing into a nearby buffalo grazing range that leads to a dead end. Riding along a ridge above, Kid Colt fires are the buffalo sending them on a stampede that tramples Black Cloud and his followers to death. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}